


True Colors

by SisiliaQueen



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, maybe smut idk, minor ships, totally gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisiliaQueen/pseuds/SisiliaQueen
Summary: Basically a teen wolf au of the finale where my boi Gabe didn’t die





	1. Chapter 1

Nolan smiled slightly as he watched his new 'friends' mingle around each other. They were at Lydia's house, as she insisted that they throw a party after they've fought against the Anuk-ite and beat the hunters. Nolan honestly didn't know why he was invited, as far as he knew he was only on friendly terms with Liam, but he couldn't really complain.

He didn't know why he was so paranoid about the supernatural. If he'd known-if he'd realized how peaceful most of them were, then he never wouldn't partaken in Monroe's brutal hunt. All he was taught was that werewolves and other non-human creatures were evil and should be stopped, not realizing it was him who needed to be stopped.

Even though he helped them in the hospital, Nolan expected the pack to act hostile to him and bury him in a ditch or something. 

He was still kind of embarrassed to really talk to any of them. The party was at Lydia's house, which was huge, and being quite the wallflower, he was sitting alone on a barstool observing everyone almost a little warily.

Most of the guests weren't human, so he still felt a little on edge around them. He swore some of the non-Scott McCall-pack werewolves glared at him at one point during the evening. 

Lydia openly invited all the Supernatural citizens of Beacon Hills to her party, so people he didn't even know took up half the space,

The atmosphere wasn't as loud and crazy as Nolan expected any other party to be. There was music, but it wasn't pumping through the walls as to break everyone's eardrums, and there were a mixture of people dancing and people just catching up. He could spot some of the pack members strewn across different parts of the room. Scott was chatting with Lydia, Jackson and Ethan were making out in a corner shamelessly (surprise surprise), Stiles was laughing at something Derek said while Derek tried hard not to let his tough-guy exterior fall as always. 

Nolan was convinced something was going on between Theo and Liam though. The chimera and the beta were having a seemingly serious conversation under the arch-way of another room. 

Malia was the only one out of the pack who was downing on multiple drinks and dancing spontaneously with the crowd. Nolan wondered if he should go and warn her about the excruciating pain of hangovers, but he decided to let her have her fun.

The blonde boy didn't have much interest in socializing with anyone at the moment, completely content with watching everyone have fun after all the trouble they've gone through. 

He locked eyes with Lydia who winked at him, causing him to blush.

"Having fun?" A voice asked from next to him. Startled, Nolan flinched and glanced over next to him. He didn't expect to see another familiar face. 

"Gabe?"

Gabe was standing next to him, his arm leaning against the edge of the island Nolan was sitting in front of, holding one of Lydia's pink martini drinks loosely in one hand.

To say Nolan was surprised to see his old 'friend' was an understatement. He guessed that after Theo took away Gabe's pain and didn't refrain from trying to kill them afterwards, that they would be civil to each other. He still never would've guessed Gabe would appear, even on invitation.

Nolan wanted to spit back something like 'why didn't you run like Miss Monroe' or 'what do you want' but everyone was having a good time, and Nolan didn't want to make any upset by dampening the mood.

Instead he hummed in reply to Gabe's question and looked away from his old ally. He expected him to walk away or something, but he still felt his presence near him. 

To make things worse, Gabe took a seat on the stool next to him. Nolan raised an eyebrow. "Do you want something?"

Gabe shook his head, keeping his eyes on the crowd as he took a sip of his drink. There was a moment of awkward silence. "It's weird," he began and Nolan snapped his attention to Gabe for him to continue, "We were all just fighting barely a day ago and now every supernatural-enhanced person has come together to celebrate their victory. Honestly I realized this was going to end one way or another, surprisingly it wasn't as messy as I imagined."

Nolan frowned. "Not messy? Do you know how many innocent people have lost their lives because of us?" 

"I chose to become who I was, no question there. But so did you, Nolan."

Nolan glared at Gabe. Why was he even here? And why in the world did he chose to talk to him anyways. Gabe almost tried to kill him after all.

"Why are you even here?" Nolan asked the question he's been wondering since Gabe appeared.

"Everyone was invited, so I figured why not. I also heard Theo was going to be here and I wanted to...thank him for saving my life." Gabe muttered, intending that Nolan didn't catch it. 

But he did.

"Well you can find Theo and go." Nolan hastily dismisses, uncaring of his cold undertone.

Gabe's expression shifted for only a second into something of guilt, but he quickly recomposed himself. Nolan wanted to roll his eyes. He couldn't believe he ever had a crush on him.

"I'd rather sit here and enjoy this sweet drink while talking to my companion. Plus Theo seems to be busy." Gabe nodded his head off into the direction of Theo and Liam, who were still talking. Nolan hopes the their werewolf ear's would pick up on their conversation and save him, but they didn't swivel their head even moderately in their direction.

Nolan huffed, furrowing his eyebrows. "We are not companions." 

That didn't persuade him to leave. Gabe ignored his statement and kept taking sips of his drink. Nolan eyes landed on the bob of his Adam's apple when he gulped. He averted his eyes away briskly from the motion.

It wasn't overlooked by Gabe, who smirked. Nolan was fully aware that the taller boy presumptively knew about his sexuality. They hadn't really talked about it, back before all this hunter vs. supernatural nonsense happened when they were friends.

He didn't know where their relationship stood, and frankly he didn't care much.

"Hey, you...do you wanna take a walk with me?" Gabe asked tentatively, as if he was nervous of Nolan's answer.

Nolan wanted to scream at him to go away and leave him the fuck alone. He's the reason he became so invested in hunting. It wasn't long ago that Gabe shunned him after he betrayed the hunters. Why did he all of a sudden have the sense to start talking to Nolan like everything that's happened in the past week was a lie?

But the blonde boy was curious as to why Gabe would want to talk with him. 

Nolan stared at Gabe blankly, contemplating whether or not to follow Gabe. Gabe's face fell a little at his silence. "Never mind...sorry for asking-"

"Let's go!" When Gabe raised an eyebrow at his sudden enthusiasm, Nolan quickly added, "I mean uh yes. That would be nice."


	2. Chapter 2

The walk was awkwardly silent. Nolan had thought Gabe would be the one to navigate the conversation, but the other boy was just as silent as he was.

They didn't go too far from the party, just deciding to walk up and down the block.

"So how are you doing?" Nolan asked to break the unsettling silence. He was also curious. Gabe had almost died, and not that he would ever admit it it, but Nolan was a bit frightened. He wasn't on great terms with him, but he wouldn't have wished death on him.

Gabe shrugged. "I could be better."

Nolan hummed at the response, staring down at his shoes as they walked. "Hey, I'm sorry." Gabe mumbled, so quietly that Nolan wasn't sure he was meant to have heard it.

Well shit. Nolan looked up when Gabe said that. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." Gabe said a bit louder this time. Nolan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What did he have to apologize for? Nolan was the one who betrayed him and the hunters. He honestly thought Gabe would demand an apology from him.

"Um..." Nolan didn't know what to say after that. The blonde boy glanced up at Gabe, not expecting to see the other pair of eyes already on him. Gabe was gazing at him intently, waiting for his reply.

Nolan should've been marveling in victory at that moment. Gabe had apologized, therefore that would prove that the blonde made the correct decision to side with the supernaturals, right?

"I uh, thanks I guess. I feel like I should be apologizing though." Nolan finally said, his brain not catching up with his actions. Why the hell did he say that? "I kind of betrayed Monroe and the hunters."

Gabe scoffed. "Kind of." He mimicked softly. Nolan blushed profusely. He pursed his lips to prevent saying anything stupid. The boy could attempt to kill him again, and this time there wouldn't be any super enhanced werewolves at his rescue.

An inconvenient silence rested between the two teens, the air seemingly thicker despite the neutral weather.

"I kind of understand why you helped _them_ in the end," Nolan ignored the slight malice in Gabe's tone when he said the word 'them', "Scott and his pack were somehow winning, and I can understand that you wanted to be on the winning side-"

Nolan huffed vehemently, frustration taking over his previously confused expression. He shouldn't have expected Gabe to understand.

"It wasn't about winning or loosing, Gabe," Nolan spat, "I don't think it ever was. At least to me. I never really fit in with the hunters anyways, and Scott and the others were right. I only joined Monroe out of fear, not out of actual hatred for the supernatural beings roaming through Beacon Hills. I can't believe you think I'm so conceited that I'd only care about winning some pointless war."

It did feel good to get that off of his chest, admitting something like that to someone. Especially someone he barely knew anymore. He reluctantly glanced back up at Gabe, who he expected to lash out at him for making the choice regardless of his 'apology', but the other male was just staring at Nolan with a thoughtful expression as if he was contemplating what the blonde said and taking it seriously.

Isn't that a shocker.

"I..." Gabe began, but he didn't know what to say. His eyebrows were furrowed and pursed his lips, which shouldn't have looked attractive but somehow Gabe made it work. Nolan crossed his arms and departed his eyes from the other teen.

"I didn't mean to snap-"

"No, it's-it's fine. We should get going, yeah?" Gabe didn't sound offended. A certain tiredness laced his tone, which Nolan didn't think much about.

"Um...we should head back." Nolan suggested. This walk was turning out more awkward than he had thought it would be. He didn't know how long they had been walking, probably because he was so absorbed in the gauche awkward bubble he and Gabe were in. They had only walked passed a couple houses so presumably it hadn't been as long of a walk.

Nolan couldn't stress enough of how awkward everything was. In the past, usually Gabe would lead the conversation and Nolan would listen like an obedient puppy. Gabe was awfully silent, though. The blonde boy tried to slow the pace of his steps so he was walking slightly behind him. And no, not so he could stare at his ass. Well.....

No! No, no.

———

"Hey Nolan you're back!" Lydia exclaimed as Nolan entered the house. Unwanted attention was then bestowed upon him by the guests, in which the boy felt like shrinking under their gazes. He didn't even think anyone, primarily Lydia would notice his absence.

"Um hi." He awkwardly shifted in his spot. People seemed to forget about his presence and resumed to their previous activities. 

Lydia was making her way towards him, and Nolan suddenly had the urge to run away and blend in with the party scene. That was pointless, because she would easily be able to ask one of her werewolf friends to sniff him out.

"Enjoying the party?" she asked when she approached him. She was balancing a platter of her martinis in one hand almost model-like, as if she did this all the time. Parties seemed like a Lydia-esque thing anyways. Nolan nodded, avoiding her eyes. 

"Where'd you go?" she questioned again. Lydia and Liam had been pretty accepting of him and forgave him despite everything he has done to them. The rest of the pack didn't exactly despise him, but they obviously did not trust him fully enough. Nolan didn't blame them, so he'd take what he could get.

"I went for a walk. Need to..clear my head." he stated as nonchalantly as he could. He had hoped Lydia would just take that and leave to enjoy the party instead of wasting her time talking to _him_ of all people, but when was luck ever on his side?

Lydia hummed and raised an eyebrow. "Alone?"

Oh...Gabe. Nolan slowly swiveled around, realizing Gabe wasn't behind him. The blonde boy bit his lip. He must've left. The minuscule feeling of disappointment was quickly swallowed away with a gulp.

Nolan just nodded again. "Yeah." Lydia looked convinced enough and just grinned. 

"Yo Lydia!" someones voice from the crowd of people shouted. Nolan's eyes fell upon of group of people waving the red-head over. Lydia grinned at them and turned back to Nolan to give him a cheery smile. "I have to go. Enjoy the party!" 

Nolan watched her form leave before rubbing his temple and sighing. He must've said something wrong, that had to be why Gabe left. Maybe he snapped too much. But Gabe was tough, words didn't scare him off. Everything was just so _weird_ right now. He could just pretend the conversation he and Gabe had was nonexistent. That was the easy thing to do. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay friends, i'm back it's been a while. Four days is like four years, I know.
> 
> Anyways I'm sorry i haven't been updating. This chapter is short and probably craptastic af, I know, but i didn't want to keep ya'll hanging. I have to study for so many classes and i have no time to do much. I couldn't even watch freakin stranger things, which season 2 came out yesterdayyy. I've been on episode 6 of the first season for like a year now.
> 
> Okay off topic, but I'll get back to you guys later. If I'm not writing this I'm probably studying, not that it'll make a difference to my grades but whateverrrr
> 
> And guess who learned to add italics, this boi did. Apparently they don't work on mobile devices, which sucks because i mostly type on my phone and my laptop is craptastic but I'll make it work.
> 
> I know I always say I'll edit, but i actually never have the time to, so all typos and grammar malfunctions are totally my fault.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and the nice comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo
> 
> so im not even finished with my other books but I had this idea of a gabexnolan story and there aren't many standalone golan stories in my life so I decided to write this crappy-ass one.
> 
> i probably need to go rewatch season 6 because I feel like im going to get some plot details wrong  and I don't feel like rewatching season 6 again because honestly, wasn't teen wolfs best, but you get what you get. 
> 
> I was gong to upload this on wattpad, but I have too many books going on right now.
> 
> so hit ya boi up in the comments.
> 
> ishalleditlater
> 
> anyways it's not over yet.....
> 
> til next time⚡


End file.
